


Valentine's Day

by Elerynna



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour de la Saint-Valentin est arrivé. Kurt a hâte d'être au soir, pourtant la journée ne se passe pas aussi bien. Jusqu'à ce que son prince charmant arrive et lui fait passer une excellente soirée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Glee appartiennent à leurs auteurs.

Kurt se lève heureux, aujourd’hui est un jour spécial, il aime cette fête qu’il trouve particulièrement joyeuse. Il se rappela alors de cette même journée un an avant. Déjà un an qu’il a avoué ses sentiments à Blaine. Jamais il n’aurait cru que plus tard, Blaine l’embrasse dans cette salle… Et pourtant il devait bien se l’avouer, cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Son premier véritable baiser, s’il omet celui, dégoûtant, de Karofsky dans les vestiaires du lycée. Celui de Blaine était doux, amoureux et terriblement sensuel.  
Alors qu’il se lève pour faire ses soins du visage et se préparer pour aller au lycée, son téléphone sonne. Le prenant d’une main sans regarder, il vit finalement qu’il s’agissait d’un message et pas de n’importe qui. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage à la lecture du message.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour, je t’aime. Blaine. »

Kurt retient un cri de joie et se met immédiatement en tête de lui répondre. Sa journée commençait magnifiquement bien.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon ange, je t’aime plus que tout. Kurt »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il en rajoute dans son message ? Tout simplement parce qu’à cet instant précis, tout son amour vole vers l’homme qu’il aime de tout son cœur. Lui qui pensait ne jamais rencontrer une telle personne…  
Après l’envoi du message, il se prépara en fredonnant une chanson d’amour. Allant déjeuner, il trouva sur la table du salon un magnifique et énorme bouquet de roses. Ça, c’était son père ! Aucune originalité, mais il savait aussi que la simplicité plaisait tout autant à sa belle-mère. Il entra finalement dans la cuisine pour trouver son père et Carole enlacés et Finn en train de déjeuner en silence.

-Alors Kurt qu’as-tu prévu pour aujourd’hui ?  
-Rien, mais après les cours je voulais aller rejoindre Blaine à Dalton.  
-Non ! s’opposa son père. Hors de question.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la cuisine jusqu’à ce que finalement Burt éclate de rire et entoura les épaules de son fils de son bras.

-Je plaisante Kurt ! Bien sûr que tu as le droit d’y aller !  
-Papa ! C’est pas drôle ! Et… merci… fini finalement Kurt en rougissant légèrement.

Finn et Carole durent s’occuper pour éviter d’éclater de rire. Kurt se demanda alors ce qu’il se passait. Mais il n’en fit plus attention dès qu’il eut sa tasse de café dans ses mains. Finalement, il se rendit au lycée avec Finn et la journée se passa bien. Tous les couples avaient décidé de lui montrer que lui, il n’avait pas son petit ami dans le lycée. Alors qu’il changeait de classe pour le prochain cours, il croisa Karofsky.

-Alors l’homo t’es tout seul ! Il t’a largué ? Comment tu peux rester avec alors que si tu sortais avec moi tu pourrais me voir toute la journée.

Kurt savait qu’il disait ça simplement pour l’emmerder, il décida alors de faire bien pire. Après tout les mots peuvent être bien plus violents que des coups.

-Tu sais Karofsky, commença bien fort Kurt afin que la conversation ne passe pas inaperçue. Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre, je ne viendrai jamais vers toi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n’es qu’un lâche et que tout ce que tu sais faire, c’est emmerder les personnes sincères qui, elles, ne se cachent pas. Je préférerais encore changer de bord et trouver une femme que t’avoir comme petit ami ! De plus, même si c’est la Saint-Valentin, je suis heureux ! Oui, car même si Blaine n’est pas là, je sais qu’il tient à moi et que contrairement à toi, il ne se ne gênerait pas pour m’embrasser devant tout le monde. On a été humilié lors du bal de promo, et crois-moi plus rien ne nous empêchera de nous montrer. Alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment faire demi-tour et m’oublier, car JAMAIS je ne serais à toi !

Content de son monologue, Kurt quitta sa place, plantant Karofsky et toutes les personnes qui s’étaient arrêtées pour l’écouter. Maintenant, il avait passé une très bonne journée. Ce qu’il n’avait pas vu c’était Rachel qui avait son téléphone à la main et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as entendu ?  
-Oui, merci Rachel. T’es une super amie.  
-Je sais je sais. Je te laisse, je vais en cours.

Rachel raccrocha et alla en cours. Dans un autre lycée, un jeune homme avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ce qu’il venait d’entendre le confortait dans ses sentiments. Kurt l’aimait plus que tout, et ne se cachait plus de Karofsky. Arrivant à son dernier cours, il alla rejoindre Wes et David qui l’interrogea sur sa joie.

-Je suis heureux et amoureux ! s’écria Blaine.  
-Ca c’est pas une nouveauté.

Blaine envoya un regard à David, mais finalement ils entrèrent et s’installèrent. Mais Blaine ne suivit rien du cours. Regardant par la fenêtre, la tête poser sur sa main et s’impatientait de mettre à exécution son plan.  
Et lorsqu’enfin la sonnerie retentit, deux hommes se levèrent précipitamment pour quitter leur propre lycée ! Seulement Kurt avait un souci. Tellement heureux le matin même, il n’avait pas fait attention qu’il était venu dans la voiture de Finn ! Et que pas conséquence, il se retrouvait… à pied ! Et ne pouvait donc pas rejoindre son amour… Il jura entre ses dents et essaya d’appeler son père, mais il ne tomba que sur le répondeur, il appela Carole, mais cela fit pareil.

-Mais pourquoi aucun ne répond ?! Ils ont décidé de me gâcher cette journée ou je rêve ?

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le banc derrière lui et composa le numéro de Blaine. Il cru d’abord qu’il allait également tomber sur la messagerie jusqu’à ce qu’il entendre la voix de son chéri.

\- Blaine, je ne peux pas venir à Dalton !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J’ai pas pris ma voiture ce matin… J’étais tellement heureux que je n’ai pas fait attention que je partais avec Finn.  
-Je comprends. Écoute, je dois rentrer chez moi, mais si tu veux…  
-Non ! coupa Kurt précipitamment. Je vais rentrer chez moi à pied et ensuite…  
-Calme-toi mon amour. Je dois te laisser. Je t’aime.

Kurt n’eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Blaine avait raccroché. Frustré, il se mit en marche vers sa maison. Il se traita d’imbécile. Mais alors qu’il était plongé dans ses pensées, un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter. Une voiture s’arrêta en travers de son chemin. Il fronçait les sourcils, se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être. Karofsky ? Si c’était lui, Kurt lui enfoncerait ses mots dans la gorge. Pourtant lorsque la portière s’ouvrit, un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et sans plus réfléchir, il se mit à courir pour tomber dans les bras de Blaine.

-Mais je croyais que …  
-Tu crois vraiment que j’aurai pu passer cette journée sans te voir ?

Heureux, Kurt se releva et embrassa passionnément Blaine qui répondit au baiser exigeant de son petit ami. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis le matin, et encore plus depuis l’appel de Rachel.

-Alors comme ça tu préférerais changer de bord plutôt que d’être avec Karofsky ?

Kurt se recula et fronça les sourcils. Comment Blaine avait-il bien pu entendre ça ? Et qui le lui avait dit ?

-Et tu es vraiment sûr que je serais capable de venir à ton lycée et de t’embrasser devant tout le monde ?  
-Comment…Comment tu sais ça toi ? Qui te l’a dit ?  
-Toi. Voyant que Kurt ne comprenait pas il continua. Rachel était là lors de ton affrontement avec Karofsky. Elle m’a appelé et à mit son téléphone de sorte que j’entende. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j’ai été heureux de ce que tu as dit.  
-J’étais sincère. Maintenant je n’ai plus peur de lui ni des autres. J’en ai marre d’être leur souffre-douleur parce que Karofsky ne cache d’être gay. Tout ce qui m’importe c’est d’être heureux, et je le suis avec toi. Mais m’être lâché comme je l’ai fait tout à l’heure m’a fait du bien.

Blaine rapprocha son petit ami et vint chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

-Je n’en doute pas. Et si nous passions toute notre soirée ensemble ?  
-Je n’imaginais pas mieux comme fin de journée. Mais qu’as-tu prévu ?  
-C’est une surprise.

Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Blaine ne fasse monter Kurt dans la voiture. Ce dernier était heureux, il allait passer la soirée avec Blaine, en amoureux. Pourtant il fronça vite les sourcils lorsqu’il comprit qu’ils se dirigeaient vers sa maison.

-Blaine ?  
-Hum ?  
-Pourquoi va-t-on chez moi ?  
-Tu verras.  
-Blaine, bien que j’adore mes parents et mon frère, je n’ai pas envie de partager cette soirée avec eux.

Son petit ami se mit à rire et finalement arrêta la voiture et leva un bras pour aller chercher quelque chose sur le siège arrière. Lorsque Kurt vit ce qu’il tenait, il se dressa, surprit.

-Que vas-tu faire avec ce morceau de tissu ?  
-Te bander les yeux. Tu me laisses faire ?  
-Tu me promets qu’il ne m’arrivera rien ?  
-Je te le promets mon amour.

Kurt se décida alors à se laisser faire et Blaine se mit en œuvre de lui bander les yeux avec le morceau de tissu noir. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il lui demanda de ne pas bouger pour l’aider à sortir de la voiture. Blaine fit le tour et l’aida à descendre du 4×4 sans qu’il ne se fasse mal. L’aidant à marcher, ils remontèrent l’allée et Blaine ouvrit la porte. Il croisa le regard de Burt et Carole qui n’émettait aucun son. Burt leva juste son pouce et ils quittèrent la maison. Kurt n’avait rien entendu et il se retrouva vite dans le salon. Finalement Blaine lui retira le bandage et ce qu’il découvrit le laissa pantois.  
Le salon était illuminé par des bougies, sur la table trônait un ravissant bouquet de roses rouges qui n’était pas celui que Burt avait offert à Carole le matin même.

-Mais…  
-En fait, j’ai fait jouer le fait que tes parents m’apprécient beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça chez moi alors j’ai demandé de l’aide à tes parents et ils ont accepté. J’ai tout amené pendant le temps de midi et Carole m’a dit de ne pas m’inquiéter, qu’elle s’occupait de tout.  
-Comment tu as réussi à convaincre mon père ?  
-Avec l’aide de Carole. En fait, j’étais mort de trouille et Carole l’a vu, elle a compris ce que je voulais faire et à réussi à persuader ton père. Nous avons donc ta maison pour nous seul jusqu’à demain matin. Ton père en profite pour passer également une soirée avec Carole et Finn est chez Puck.

Kurt n’aurait jamais pu rêver mieux comme soirée de la Saint-Valentin, son petit ami était réellement un ange. Il l’embrassa fougueusement et Blaine ne put lui résister bien longtemps. Après quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses, Blaine s’éloigna vers la cuisine, demandant à Kurt de s’installer dans le salon. Lorsqu’il revint, il portait deux plateaux remplis d’amuse-bouche de toutes les formes, de tous les goûts. Il les posa sur la petite table avant d’être attrapé par la taille et de tomber sur le canapé.

-Tu es formidable Blaine.  
-Et toi tu es un amour.

Ils se mirent alors à manger tout en discutant de leur journée respective. Blaine en sut alors plus sur les conséquences de l’affrontement de Kurt avec Karofsky.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il m’a poussé à bout. Mais je m’en fiche, j’assume. S’il croit que c’est en m’attaquant ainsi qu’il aura une chance de m’avoir il se trompe.  
-Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, s’il cesse de se comporter comme un imbécile, il aurait une chance ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, c’est toi que j’aime et rien ne changera ça.

Blaine sourit et l’attira contre lui. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que Karofsky ait une chance de lui voler Kurt. Il se sentait enfin entier et libre depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré. Alors qu’il finissait sa bouchée, Kurt se tourna alors vers son petit ami et lui posa une question.

-Si tu pouvais en avoir, combien voudrais-tu d’enfants ?

Son petit ami resta muet en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi Kurt lui posait cette question ? Qu’est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Finalement il soupira et répondit.

-Sincèrement je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais à part l’adoption, je n’aurai pas l’occasion d’avoir d’enfants. Peut-être un ou deux, de préférence un garçon et une fille. Mais pour cela, il faudrait d’abord que l’Ohio accepte les adoptions par un couple homosexuel, ce qui n’est pas près d’arriver.

-New York a fait passé récemment la loi sur le mariage homosexuel, peut-être qu’il y aura plus de chance là-bas. Et comme je vais à NYADA…

Blaine commençait seulement à comprendre le sens que prenait leur discussion. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il n’avait pas vu aussi loin. Kurt remarqua son changement d’attitude et se mit à genou sur le canapé pour poser ses mains sur les joues de Blaine. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je vois ta réaction, et en fait pour être honnête, j’y pense depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que j’ai reçu ma lettre de NYADA. Tu ne m’as pas dit ce que tu voulais faire, et j’ai pensé que l’on pourrait vivre à New York, ensemble.

-Tu veux que je parte avec toi ? À New York ?

-Oui.

La réponse était claire et précise. Et Kurt était vraisemblablement sérieux rien qu’en voyant son regard. Il n’avait jamais été aussi calme que maintenant et Blaine le comprit. Doucement il s’approcha et l’entoura de ses bras pour venir cueillir un baiser. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir.

-Es-tu prêt à me supporter à New York avec toi ?

-Comme jamais, souffla Kurt ému. On vivra ensemble on démarrera nos carrières et on aura un bel appartement, ou même peut-être trouver une petite maison. On adoptera des enfants ou on passera par une mère porteuse ! Et on sera encore plus heureux !

-Tu vas un peu vite, commençons déjà par aller à New York pour poursuivre nos études, et ensuite le reste viendra tout seul d’accord ?

Seul un long baiser lui répondit. Finalement Kurt se laissa emporter par l’amour qu’il ressentait et monta sur les genoux de Blaine pour fermer la distance qui les séparait. Le désir monta en eux et finalement, ils se laissèrent emporter et firent l’amour sur le canapé.  
Blaine se laissa tomber sur le corps chaud de Kurt alors qu’il était épuisé.

-Je veux des Saint-Valentin comme ça chaque année, souffla Kurt alors qu’il venait chercher un autre baiser.  
-Tu les auras. Mais j’y aurais droit aussi n’est-ce pas ?  
-Évidemment ! Blaine…  
-Oui mon cœur ?  
-J’ai faim …

Blaine se mit à rire en cachant son visage dans le torse de Kurt et finalement il se releva pour aller chercher le pull de son amant qui trônait par terre et le lui enfila. Il remit son boxer et sa chemise avant d’aller chercher le dernier plateau dans la cuisine. Lorsqu’il revint, Kurt le regardait d’un regard brûlant de désir.

-Ne me regarde as comme ça mon amour.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que sinon je te saute dessus et tu ne mangeras pas.

Kurt cessa de sourire soudainement et laissa son petit ami poser le plateau. Il voulut l’attirer contre lui et les envelopper dans une grosse couverture, mais Blaine s’échappa pour allumer la télé et mettre en route le lecteur de DVD. Kurt vit apparaitre les premières images d’un film romantique.

-Tu sais vraiment ce qui me plait.  
-Évidemment, c’est le rôle d’un petit-ami.  
-Maintenant, viens.

Blaine accéda à sa demande et il s’installa confortablement contre Kurt qui l’entoura de la couverture. Ils passèrent alors le reste de la soirée l’un contre l’autre, mangeant de temps en temps dans le plateau.  
Finalement ce fut Kurt qui s’endormit le premier. Lorsque Blaine le vit, il sourit en déposant un baiser sur son front et d’éteindre la télé. Ils ne dormiraient pas dans la chambre cette nuit.

Lorsque Burt et Carole arrivèrent le lendemain, ils découvrirent les deux hommes endormis dans le canapé.

-Ils n’ont même pas atteint la chambre, déclara Carole.  
-Alors Kurt n’a pas tout vu. Blaine et vraiment un homme bien pour Kurt.  
-Oui. Vient on va les réveiller, que Blaine puisse finir ce qu’il avait prévu.

Carole les réveilla alors doucement et Blaine était désorienté. Lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Burt, il crut que c’était fini pourtant, Burt lui indiqua l’étage et il se rappela de la veille.

-Mince…  
-Il n’est pas trop tard Blaine.  
-Oui.

Ils réveillèrent Kurt et Blaine l’emmena à l’étage. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Kurt, celui-ci découvrit un petit cadeau posé sagement sur le lit couvert de pétale de rose.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour.

Blaine l’embrassa avant de lui indiquer d’avancer vers le lit. Kurt n’osait pas prendre en main le cadeau et ce fut finalement Blaine qui le lui présenta avec un grand sourire.

-Ouvre-le.

Kurt s’exécuta et découvrit un bracelet en argent. Il était simple, mais magnifique. Il y avait dessus une plaque, sur e dessus il y avait simplement une magnifique arabesque fleurie.

-Retourne-la.

Et là, Kurt ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Sur le revers de la plaque était gravé :

Kurt & Blaine Forever

-Blaine… c’est magnifique…  
-Vient, je t’aide à la mettre. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop voyant alors j’ai pensé à un bracelet, il est simple et il y a juste cette plaque.  
-Blaine…

La plainte de Kurt fit lever le regard de son petit-ami et il découvrit des larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Souriant, Blaine s’approcha un peu de lui et l’embrassa amoureusement. Il savait que ses larmes représentaient beaucoup, mais il voulait un Kurt heureux et souriant.

-Dis-moi simplement que tu le garderas sur toi et cela me suffira.  
-Il ne me quittera jamais. C’est si beau. Je t’aime Blaine, je t’aime tellement. Mais je n’ai rien …  
-Chut … je n’ai pas besoin de quelque chose, sauf de toi et de ton amour.

Ému, Kurt l’entoura de ses bras et l’embrassa passionnément. C’était un merveilleux début de journée. Et il avait l’amour de Blaine pour l’aider.  
Blaine l’emmena vers le lit et ils se recouchèrent pour finir leur nuit, l’un contre l’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Une tite review ?


End file.
